Substances, such as drugs, may cause symptoms in a patient other than to the intended/therapeutic goal. In some instances, the symptoms may be adverse. As pharmaceutical companies conduct research, perform clinical trials, comply with government reporting requirements, or generate other information related to a pharmaceutical substance, large quantities of pharmaceutical records may amass. In many circumstances, the pharmaceutical records may follow various formatting schemes, medical term conventions, and have other variations that result in inconsistencies between the records. It may become increasingly difficult to efficiently identify, classify, or otherwise interpret the adverse effects of pharmaceutical substances in a reasonable amount of time or with a reasonable amount of computing resources. Thus, present approaches to pharmacovigilance suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for inventive systems, methods, components, and apparatuses described herein.